badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's lost ring
'It all started out with a stormy night outside...' "Almost noon" i thought to myself. The rain slowly intensfied outside while i tried to sleep, but the only thing i could really do was roughly close my eyes and beg that i finally could get some sleep... but i still couldn't. The bed was already so cold i felt myself getting sicker of that ambient. "Well... there goes my good night of sleep" i again thought while making some struggle to get up. Still a little bit dizzy, i walked by the kitchen searching for something to eat... i found some frozen noddles and an old sandwitch. i decided to eat both of them frozen for how hungry i was. After that nice cold meal, i returned to my bedroom and started up my pc, seeing that it was the only actual way i was going to pass the night. Expecting to find something to play, i searched my computer. Found some old games i still haven't completed, but i didn't had any interest in all of those. Instead, one in particular caught my attention: Sonic Lost World For some reason i just captivaded myself to play it till the end, and that's what i almost did. Before playing, i uploaded some mods into it to test if it could still handle simple or great changes. After some minutes of testing, i put in some control mods to make the game playable and some random mods just for fun... and that's where things start to... mess up First things first: the minute i started up the game, the monitor started to make some strange noises and flickering while the pc seemed to struggle to load everything, even tho the mods i putted weren't that heavy. Some time waiting and it finally loads, putting an end to those problems, making me belive it was just the loading that had some problem within it. So, the start cutscene to the game was looking pretty normal, the title card, everything was fine... or atleast that was what i believed. The first zone of the game (Windy Hill) didn't have any particular difference, only some kind of strange ring floating just under an enemy, and i could only see it whenever i died to the same. Some time playing and i passed through the others, and still, nothing was to be seen. Yet i felt something was off, like that one ring i kept seeing in Windy Hill. Passing even more through the game, i decided to stop playing the story and return to the same stage i once saw it and do the same thing i was doing before to reach it... but it just wasn't there "Maybe its some kind of bug caused by the mods" i decided... And so, i then played the level normally until the end. But... the final capsule was missing. Instead, the only actual thing i could find was a single ring. I decided to check on it to see what would happen if i touch it, almost certain it was a bug and that collecting the ring would make the level impassible, needing to restart the entire thing. So, the moment i collected it.... the energy collapsed, together with my entire save. The minute energy has been cut, i noticed that the rain just stopped, so i got to my window to check on the stars... I noticed something in the distance, some strange shadowy figure, starring at me, stranded. The moment stopped to look to that thing, it already dissapeard, leaving me with some kind of paranoia that i was begin watched while i played. I still don't know what that was, but i returned to bed a little bit scared seeing that not even energy was going to help me pass through all the night. Some hours of sleep later, i woke up to the sound of screetching outside. It's already 7 AM. I decided to look out of the window in search for that sound, but some seconds later and it was already gone too. "Somehow i think i'm getting paranoid" i said to myself while still searching for that thing with my eyes and ears. After some good ol' morning routine habits, i returned to my bedroom and started up my pc again, hoping the save wasn't lost forever. And, for my luck, it was intact! the only strange thing was that i could only access the Sky Road levels. Seeing that there were no other options, i entered the stage. The first thing i noticed was how the stage was not scrolling, and then there as no background, no music, the dragon was replaced by a bunch of mossy stones.... By the end of the level i propositally failed a jump to see if the level would restart normally, but instead it gave me a grimm-looking game over screen. returning to the map, i noticed that a new zone emerged out of nowhere, but it was locked, seeing that it could only be reached by beating the final zone of the game. At this point i was just tired of seeing things completely out of place and it was just getting anoying seeing things happen one second to another so fast, so i downloaded some kind of hack to the game that let me skip the entire last zone without caring if this would affect on the game's save and all. With the game "completed", i could acess that strange zone that for a minute was out of reach. The zone was only one level short so i assumed it was purposed for some kind of testing or just an incomplete level for some kind of dlc. Upon first entering, i already recieved one ring witthout even touching the controller, and so, "the game began". the level was pretty dark, i couldn't destroy any badniks, wisps didn't work... it's like sonic was weakened. the far i could get with him, the slower he got and the faster all the enemies were getting. Eventually, with some skill and luck, i reached the end, but i lost the ring on the process, so insetad i was locked there until the time was over. And so, when time finally catched me up... the game crashed. I was just so mad about this i gave up on trying to get further ahead and just went back on doing live things. But still, i'm reserving to finally understand this with more atention later, cause right now i'm sick of trying to make this work in one piece. Thanks for reading my crappypasta! i tried, but because of the time i decided to do this, the creepypasta got messier and i got sleepier, so now i'm going to get some sleep. someday i might return to this and try to make it a little bit better trying to make it work like an actual creepypasta. Still, i might start uploading if i get time, because writing this is actually pretty entretaining So... Cya for now!Add your signature ImbrokeBroken diamond hoe (talk) 01:47, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Category:Gamepasta Category:BCP